A New Way of Living
by Corre6491
Summary: What would happen if Bella fell in love with Sam instead of Edward. They met when she went up to La Push in Twilight. But Edward is still obsessed with her.
1. Preface

Preface

It was the night that changed my life. The night I met him and he met me. It was the night, when most juniors that attended Forks High School went to La Push. I met him, Sam. Sam was a year two years older then me, but he was a older senior in La Push High School. The 6'9, musceled native American in front of me was my love.


	2. Meeting Sam

The long day at the beach turned in to night, and some kids from La Push started to come down to join us. All of them had the russet colored skin, and were very nice. Then I noticed one in particular, he was exactly seven foot with huge muscles that made him look even more beautiful. He met my gaze, but I turned away and blushed.

I returned my gaze to the fire when I felt someone beside me. It was him the beautiful boy or man shall I say.

"Hi, my names Sam. What's yours?" He asked. He extended his hand and I mentioned my name was Bella.

"So Bella, why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I just moved here so I don't know a lot people, and I was just looking around. This place is beautiful." I answered while turning my head over my shoulder and looking over my shoulder.

He got up, and my mind went into frenzy. I kept screaming no don't go! Stay here, talk!

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I could show you around here so you can see all of its beauty."

"Yea, I would love to." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

We started to walk, and the first minutes we were walking looking at the ocean. Then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You should see your friend's face. He looks like he wants to kill me." He laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I don't know his name. But." He took my shoulder and spun me around. "The boy with the shaggy blonde hair." He informed.

" Oh, his name is Mike. He has been hitting on me ever since I got here." I said sounding like I was agitated, and he noticed.

" I take it you don't like him." A hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah I just want him to leave me alone." I said staring down at my feet. Why do I fell like this guy is so trustworthy?  
"We'll see what we can do about that." He laughed.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Lets just walk, and I will tell you, later."

I scowled, and he laughed. Then he pulled my arm so I was with him.

We walked and started to talk about everything. From the history of his people to my life back in Phoenix. I laughed and joked that we were playing an extended version of 20 questions. I decided I would like to know more about him

"How old are you?" I asked

"18, and you?"

"17"(**Remember Bella was only 17 in the beginning of Twilight)**

"So you are a Senior, correct?  
"Yes, what a bright one we are." He laughed while patting my head. I grabbed his hand so it was off my head, and found that it was really warm.

"Don't touch my head." I tried to look stern. He just laughed. We just stared at each other then our wonderful evening was interrupted by Mike Newton screaming "Bella!"

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"I have an idea." His eyes danced with amusement.

Mike and Jess found us, and Mike's face showed pure jealousy toward Sam. Sam started to stand up, and he helped me up by pulling me by the waist.

"Bella so I will cya tomorrow, then." He asked. I showed a confused face then remembered his plan.

"Sure! Cya tomorrow." I said enthusiastically.

"Great!" He got up and kissed me on the cheek, and walked us back to Mike's car.

Let's just say Jessica and I were talking about Sam the whole ride home, and. Mike did not bug me one time.


	3. Breakfast

The next morning, I woke up to the cloudy skies and the rain pounding against the house. Yes, another day in wonderful, sunless Forks. I laid in bed contemplating what I could do that day. Go up Port Angeles sounds like a good idea. I got out of the bed, and grabbed my toiletries off of the desk, and jumped in the shower. I got dressed, and wrapped my hair a towel and went downstairs because my stomach was rumbling. I decided on some bacon and pancakes. I was almost done when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" I called from the kitchen. Wonder who this is? I stepped through the living room taking in the appearance. Man I was going to have to clean that soon.

I unlocked the door and was shocked when I saw who was in front of me.

"Hi!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you I see you tomorrow. Did you not believe me?" He asked a little embarrassed.

I decided to just tell the truth. "Yes, actually I did. Sorry! I thought you were just helping me make Mike jealous."

"Well I was, but I wanted to see you too." I felt the blood run to my cheeks.

"Oh!" I said not able to form a sentence. Say something! Say something!

"May I come in?" He asked nervously.

"Of Course." I said opening the door and allowing him to pass through.

"What are you making? It smells wonderful."  
"Bacon and pancakes would you like any?"  
"I would love some." He then chuckled. "I like your hairdo." I remembered the towel. There's that blush again.

"Um… let me fix your breakfast then you I'll go fix my hair."  
"Oh really! I just said I like your hair." He laughed.  
"Ha! You're funny!"

He sat at the table, and ate his breakfast. I ran upstairs and brushed through the knots in my hair, and put some make up on.

Although it was just a little make-up I did look prettier. Who says make-up does not make you prettier? I raced downstairs to find him finish eating and in a deep stare towards the front door.

"Well what's it saying?"

He broke out of the trance. "Excuse me!"

"Well you were standing at that door a little too hard."

"Na, I was just thinking."

"Oh really what about?"  
"Nothing in particular." He smiled. Gosh his smile was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

"Would you like more?" I asked pointing to his plate.

"I would love some. Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah!"

I got us both food, and ate at the table. I noticed he had a huge appetite. His husky voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So if you thought I wasn't coming, where were you planning on going?"

"Up to Port Angeles. What did you have planned?"  
"Well I was just planning on spending doing anything you want. So I guess Port Angeles is the way to go."

"Okay, there is just one problem. I don't know how to get up there."

"Good thing, I do then?"  
"Yes, very good."

"Come on!" he eagerly grabbed my hand and pulled.


	4. Port Angeles

When we started to pull out of the driveway, I then realized something.

"Oh crap! I forgot to write a note to Charlie!" I said a little nervous since we were already on the freeway.

"Its okay, I already asked him." He said like it was nothing in the world.

I a little took back. "What? How do you know him?"  
He laughed his deep laugh. "I knew your father for a long time. He is friends with my friend Jacob's father."

A light bulb went off in my head."Oh, Billy and Jacob Black. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Well Jacob was at the beach."

"Really?" My face got excitement.

"Yeah!" He said sounding a little jealous, and I picked right up on it.

"Aw is Sam jealous?" I lived.

"No!" He said sharply with a smile, I laughed. You can't help but be in a good mood when he is around.

"Whats so funny?"

"Your face."

"Whats so funny about that."

"Your expression."

"You should see your face?" He laughed. Now my face looking like a red balloon from the blush. I turned and looked out the window. I didn't realize it because of my interest in the conversation with Sam that we were already there. It was beautiful. The stores reminded me a lot of the streets back home in Phoenix where they were a mix of antiques, boutiques, and new fashion store. Damn, that reminds me.

"Sam, what are you going to do up here?"

"Go around with you. What else?"

"Well" I started. "I was thinking of going in and trying on clothes, but we could do something else."

"Why would we?"  
"Well you don't want to be in a fitting room all day."

"If you're in there then yes I do." I blushed three shades of red. Great, I broke a new record! We didn't say the rest of the ride, and parked.

He came around to the other side, and opened my door for me. "Thank you!" I said and took his hand before he could say anything else.

"Let's go in here." I said pointing to a store with old fashion dresses and skirts. He opened the door for me, and stayed by my side the entire time I went shopping. He insisted that he would hold my bag and clothes. He was so wonderful. I could feel myself actually falling for him. I never thought you could have feelings like this. I ended up buying many things- bags full of clothes. He even tried to buy some actually all of them, but I wouldn't let him. But he did buy me like 3 bags. When I asked why he would reply.

"Well first, I want to. Second, it's what you deserve for spending the day with me."

"Well, okay! But let me pay for the rest."  
"We'll see!" He laughed.

I took a glance at my watch and noticed it was almost 5.

"Oh My God! We have been up here for seven hours!" I screamed in astonishment.  
" Time flies when you are having a good time, doesn't it." His eyes danced with amusement.

"I agree!"

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked.  
"I would love to."

"Great because I'm starving." He laughed.

"What would you like?"

"I am not really hungry so let's go to some small restaurant."

"So how about we share something."

"Sounds good! I was thinking some cheeseburgers and fries. Does that sound good?"

"Good how about we get two orders or fries though because as you probably could tell this morning I have a hearty appetite."

Sam and I walked to the restaurant. Man he was right; he had a hearty appetite. When I finally got home, he walked me to the front door and thanked Charlie for his permission. Kissed me on the cheek and said he would see me soon. God I hope he means really soon.


	5. Questions

Chapter 4

When I woke up, I looked at the stupid little thing that woke me up. That damn alarm clock always wakes me up. Hold on, that's what is supposed to do. I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I started to sing this song I was listening to when I was with Sam. Sam, god even the mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. Oh God Bella, you are falling seriously hard aren't ya.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, skipped breakfast because I was running late, and jumped in my car. The whole ride there was crazy; I kept thinking about Sam. _Snap out of it! The voice in my head told me!_

Before I could even get out of my car, I was bombarded by Jess and pulled towards first period which we had together. We walked in and no adults were there just the student so it was a free period. She seemed to want to get straight to the point.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?"

I decided to play innocent "What are you talking about Jess."

"You and the boy at the beach, Sam, I believe his name was. What did you do?"

"We want up to Port Angeles."

"And did want?" She continued.

"We went shopping then to dinner." I said pulling out my binder and started to doodle.

"Come on Bella I need something to talk about." She pleaded sensing my embarrassments.

"Well he is 18 and a senior. He is very nice and sweet."

"He's 18!" She nearly shrieked.

"Yeah" I answered calmly.

"Does your father know about that?"

"Yes my father known him for a while. He actually asked my father for permission to take me out yesterday." I said continuing my nonsense drawing.

"Oh that's good. He is extremely tall, and damn is he good looking."

"Yeah very, but that's not what he is all about."

"Then what is he about?" Now fully interested. Angela was now in the conversation as well.

"When we went shopping, he tried to buy me all the clothes I wanted. I didn't allow him, but he bought me like three bags full."

"Wow!"

Thank God! The bell rung. The first four periods went by pretty fast. During lunch, I didn't even bother looking at the Cullens. My mind was so preoccupied with Sam. Jess kept pestering me asking questions. By the end of lunch time, I was so tired of answering questions. I wanted to fall asleep during biology. I almost did till the student next to me wanted to have conversation.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella." He gave me his hand.

"Bella!" I corrected him, and reverted my gaze out the window.

He took back his hand and started again. "Well Bella, do you like Forks?"

"I'm starting to." I said and started to think about Sam again. _Wow girl chill out!_

His face had a little smirk. Oh no, he probably thought I was talking about him. "Will you explain that?"

"I'm sorry just excited about something." Thank God the teacher walked in and started to begin the class.

Biology and Gym went by very fast. As did the rest of the week.

Friday, after the last class ended. I tried to avoid any guys attempt to ask me. I found him at my truck.


	6. Finding Out

Chapter 5

Oh My God! Oh My God! There sitting on the tail end of my truck was Mr. Handsome himself kicking his feet off of the ends.

"Sam!" I ran up to him. He simply got off the truck and engulfed me in his strong arms.

"Well its nice to see you too." He smiled down at me.

"Ha! Is it funny that I missed you?" I asked sheepishly.

"No because I missed you, too." He laughed then atomically stopped, and averted his gaze. I followed his gaze, ans saw what he was staring at. The entire Cullen/Hale family was staring at us.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried from his expression. Then, I noticed he was shaking. I took his hand in mine and he seemed to calm down more.

"Come on, let's drop off your car and go for a walk." He said smiling down at me sweetly.

"Sure!" Even I realized my voice was a little skeptical.

" Bella I promise nothing is wrong." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Okay that's fine."

He opened the passenger door for me, and went to the driver's seat. Wait hold on how did he get my car keys.

"Sam, how did you get my car keys?"

"Um, I got them out of your hand when I grabbed them." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh" was the only thing I managed to get out.

"So How was your day?" I asked.

"Boring until now. But now that you're here it is better." The blood rushed to my cheeks, and turned my head, but he grabbed my cheek.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

We parked my truck next to his in my driveway.(**HE PARKED IT THERE SO HE CAN MEET HER AT SCHOOL)**, and he took my hand and walked down the street. Forks was small, but there was much beauty in it. I didn't like the green because I always found a way to trip, but Sam was there to catch me. We walked to a park nearby, and sat and talked forever. We started off talking about his life. He had a little brother name Drew and his parents were a very nice older couple. He did plan on going to a community college to become a mechanic. He loved cars, and was constantly fixing his. All of sudden, he got real tense and here comes the Cullen family. Why was he always getting tense when he was around? Wait, why are there? He grabbed my waist and pulled me so close that I was almost sitting on his lap.

The one Jessica described as Jasper walked forward. "You know you are breaking the treaty."

I was confused, but Sam calmly stated "I am not. I am visiting my girlfriend." Well that sent my heart to speed up five times more. Me his girlfriend. I liked the idea.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, a car parked and two boys who could of passed for Sam twin stepped out.

Everything stopped, and silence was among us. The boys came over and stood on either side of Sam.

"So is that all you want because if that is you can leave." Sam said while his waving his hand like he was dismissing him.

Finally, Edward came up behind his older brother and started to his speak. " You cant date her. You are too young. You may hurt her."

"That is none of your damn business, and that is none of your damn business." Hurt me what is he talking about.

"Sam, what is he talking about?"

" Nothing." He responded.

" So your boyfriend didn't tell you. He is the scum of the Earth."

Sam started to tremble. "How am I the scum of the Earth. I protect people from creatures like you."

Okay, now I am truly confused and I want to know what is happening.

Sam grabbed me and put him to the side. Edward's eyes went from a light butterscotch to a dark black color. He advanced forward. Sam saw it to, and before I knew it a large wolf was standing right where Sam was just a minute ago. Hold on, where is Sam? Oh my gosh, the werewolf is Sam. Edward's eye flew up in fear. Then the whole Cullen family was standing in front of Sam. Looking like they were about to attack. Now there are three wolves in front of me. The whole family's eyes flew open.

"Bella!" Sam said. "Go home!" Then the boy or wolf standing next to Sam's right threw me car keys.

"Sam what is going on?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Go!" His voice was cold so I obeyed.

I went to the car, and heard all the growling and rumbling start so I started the car and flew home. By the time, I went home; I was so scared I shaked just as badly as Sam was. I didn't see the Cruiser so I assumed Charlie was out. I walked in and yes my hypothesis was right! There was a note at the door.

**Bella,**

**Important meeting at Seattle for all Washington cops. Late notice. I'm sorry, but won't be home until tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

I went to the living room, and flopped down on the couch. What is going on? What are they? Wolves of course. Where are they? God I hope they are alright. My mind was going so fast. I got a headache. Got it hurt, where is the Advil? Oh, in the kitchen cabinet. I swung my legs off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. A loud knock came in from the back door. I walked cautiously over to the door. Hold on why am I cautious. It may be Sam. Indeed it was. I opened the door and pretty much threw myself at him.

"Sam, are you ok?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but it looks like you know are secret." He put his head down in shame.

I took my fingers, and lifted his chin so he was looking at me. " Sam. Whats wrong?"

"I guess since you know. You want me to leave and never come back." What? Is he crazy? My heart just dropped. He is leaving, no!

"I'm not leaving, and I really want you to stay." I said ok I really was going to need to knock some common sense into this boy.

"Really. Thank God!" He hugged me. " But why not?"  
"Because... Because I love you!" I admitted now recognizing my feelings.


	7. Married Couple

Sam's eyes got very bright and excited. "I love you, too!" And with that he kissed me hard on the lips. My arms wrapped around his neck while his was around my waist pulling me closer to him. Uh-oh, I feel skin! Why do I feel skin!

"Sam!" I said against his lips. He didn't do anything except kiss me. "Sam!" I repeated.

I pulled away, and looked at him. He was naked. I couldn't do anything, but gawk at me. He noticed my expression, and noticed what I was staring at.

"Sorry about that! I better go before your father gets here and sees me naked."

I laughed. "My father is not coming back to tomorrow."

"Why?"  
"Hold On." I ran upstairs and dashed into my room. I knew pair of his clothes are in my bag. I went threw the bags, I did not unpack and found them. I dashed back downstairs.

"Sam!" I called.

"Yeah," He appeared right in front of me.

"Here!" I handed him the blank sweatpants and red t-shirt.

"Thanks!" he said talking the clothes, and putting them on. "I bet you have some questions."

"Sure do, but I think you better get home before your parents get worry."

"My parents won't worry. They think I am out patrolling. I was thinking I stay here just to make sure you were safe."

"Of course!" I hugged him. "I'll always want you here."

"Good because I'll always went to be wherever you are."

I blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" I led him to the couch.

He sat on the coach and I sat beside him, but he resigned me so I was sitting on his lap.

"So tell me what you are exactly. Why did you shake? And what are they?"

"I am a werewolf. I shook because I was angry. And they are…vampires."

"What?" I screamed.

"They are. When I moved you a little of your scent swept over him and he went crazy. He says that your blood is extraordinary." He looked away disgusted.

"Oh My God!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"It is nothing to worry about. I'm here! I won't let them worry about you."

"What about when you have to go to La Push. Oh my Gosh, do the elders know I know.

He laughed, why is he laughing. "Calm down, look. My grandfather made the treaty with them. They are not allowed to go on La Push territory. And they are supposed to be vegetarian vampires." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Vampires who drink animal blood and not human blood." They promised no attacks, but I do ask you to stay away from them." I just nodded my head.

"Of course!"

I buried my face in his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

I lifted my face, and took his face in my hands. I rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks.

"I love you!" He whispered.

"I love you, too!" I whispered keeping the mood. He kissed me hard on the lips. His lips were so warm and inviting. I kissed him back just as hard. Soon I felt his tongue graze over my lips, and I let him enter. I never French kissed anybody. Damn, this is fun! I felt my back towards the coach and opened my eyes to see him on top of me just an inch from my face. He was using his arms to prompt himself up. I close my eyes and continued to kiss him back. Then after fifteen minutes later, I coughed.

"Sorry!" I said sheepishly.

"It's ok!" I yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah!" I grabbed his hand. "Let's go to bed."

He was not having that. He said I was tired so he carried me. Hey no objection her! He set me down at the top of the steps and I led him to my room. I went to one side and he went to the other, and pulled back the blanket. We got in and I pushed my body against his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. This made me laugh.

"What is it?" he asked amused by laughing outburst.

"We act like a married couple." I smiled.

"Yea," then he mumbled more to himself then me. "Maybe one day we will be."

"I would like that."

"So would I"

And with that, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and turned around. Every detail from last night coming back to me. I opened my eyes and to my surprise was an empty bed except from me. Maybe last night was just a dream. Na it couldn't be!

"What are you thinking about?" A husky voice asked from the corner. I was thinking about. Damn, I forgot! Ok, ok never mind.

" I was wondering where you where? And if it was all real. Where were you anyway?" I questioned.

Well he came in the room with a tray of donuts and a frappucino from Starbucks. And placed the tray right in front of me as he layed on the other side.

"Well I know everybody likes to be comfortable, and from all the movies my older sisters made me watch girls love to have breakfast in bed."

I laughed. "Aw you're so cute!"

"Well I try?" He smiled as his shoulders shrugged.

"So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked.

"I have 2 older sisters, 1 younger sisters and one older brother."

"What are there names?"

"My brother's name is Sean. My older sisters are Lachelle and Michelle. My little sister is Teresa."

"Oh cool!" I nodded. "I am the only child. I don't mind it, but I rather have brothers and sisters."

We finished my breakfast, and I wanted to take a shower. It was nice out. The sun was out and it was bright. Sam decided to go home, take a shower, and come and pick me up in his truck.

I grabbed the towel and all my supplies. I turned on my radio and blasted "Home" from Daughtry. I got down my shower and decided to wear a black tube top with green cargo pants and a mid-drif white jacket. I decided not to wear make-up and pull my hair back in a messy French braid with a few curls let down. I slipped into black sandals, and stepped down the stairs. I spotted Sam sitting on the couch.

"Hey you certainly are making yourself comfortable." I laughed.

He came over, wrapped his arm around my waist, and leaned down in my ear. "You look beautiful! And yes I am very comfortable here because you are here!"

I laughed. " Come on now tell me Romeo. Where are we going today?"

"Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?"

"Yea, sure!"

"Okay, we will!"

"Good, I already told them they will meet you."

" So you already said I would meet them, but what if I told you no!" I giggled.

" You wouldn't!"

" Ah!" He helped me into his black truck and sped towards La Push!


	9. Chapter 9

We drove a little minute in silence. I loved the way he drove; it was sleek and fascinating every time he turned a corner.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"No why? What is it?"

"It is a thing that happens to wolves when they meet their soul mate."

"Oh." I said. I could feel the blush in my cheeks. He turned the radio on, and rubbed his chin in a very irritated way. "So has it happened to you."

He looked at me, and smiled. "Yeah." I grinned back. 

"So what happen now?" I asked.

"Well that is totally up to you. But I personally will like you to stay with me because see imprinting is when your whole life surrounds that person."

"So are you saying your life surrounds me."

"Yeah it does. I think about you every night since the night at the beach it was like magic. Like electric."

I couldn't believe this. "I didn't even imprint, but I felt the same way."

He laughed. "So you don't find that incredibly creepy."

"No should I."

"I hope you don't."

As we the freeway, we pulled onto the left lane to turn, and saw a couple trying to sell flowers. The couple themselves were so lively. Constantly holding hands and kissing each other. The flowers the man had in his hand captivated me, yellow roses with a single black rose in the middle. The contrast was very beautiful, and made me get lost in thought.

I felt something in my hand, and was snapped out of the dream. Sam was pulling his hand away. The man was no longer holding the flowers because they were sitting in my lap. 

I smiled, and smelled them then at him. "Thank you." I said shyly.

"Your Welcome." He said.

"Arent they beautiful."

"Yea just like the girl holding them."

He stopped and pulled into a driveway. It was a nice house. 

"What were you expecting a hut." I laughed. 

"No, I just think its cute, homily."

"You should know this is my mother's home. I live by myself down the street. I was planning on you meeting my family first. The pack is in there."

"Hold on I am not dressed to meet parents. I look…"

"delicious. But they wont care. I swear I wont let the big old parents scare you."

"Oh cause the big old son thinks he does." I laughed, and walked past him.

He was confused then he caught up with me, and threw me over his shoulder and walked into the house.


End file.
